Oral Fixation
by hughville
Summary: Cameron gets distracted by House's tongue. No spoilers. Just some good old H/Cam smut.


**A/N: Here is a little one-shot I wrote. Just a bit of fun. I don't own _House_. If I did, House would be with Cameron and the show would focus on the medical mystery.**

Foreman is talking about the patient but Cameron doesn't hear what he is saying. House is sitting across from her chewing on a coffee stirrer. The little red stick rolls around in his mouth as his tongue pushes it back and forth. Cameron stares transfixed at the sight of his moist pink tongue. It darts out and back in as he chews on the stirrer. She feels heat and desire coiling in the pit of her stomach as his tongue slides along his lower lip. Her mouth parts slightly as his tongue pops out and shifts the plastic stick. She knows how that tongue feels. She knows how soft it is. She knows what he can do with it. Her mind wanders back to the night before.

She had been sitting at the conference room table going over the lab results. Chase and Foreman had gone home but something about the blood work results had bothered her and she stayed to go over them again. House had come in and leaned against the table next to her. He'd teased and taunted her; she'd responded; he'd teased some more; she'd stood up in annoyance, intending to leave. He'd grabbed her hand to stop her. She'd looked into his eyes and he'd looked back. Electricity arced between them and the next thing she knew she was on her back on the glass table with House on top of her. His hands had stroked and touched every inch of skin he could reach. But his tongue had been her undoing. He'd used it to tease her mouth open and then proceeded to explore every inch of the interior of her mouth. The feel of his tongue in her mouth had sent shockwaves through her. She remembered moaning. She remembered his mouth sliding down along her jaw to her neck. His tongue had lapped against her neck making her shiver. Then she'd felt cool air against her bare breasts. She honestly couldn't remember when he unbuttoned her shirt and vest or unhooked her bra. All she knew was one minute he was kissing her like she had never been kissed before then his tongue was working its magic on her nipples. His tongue had danced and swirled over the tight peaks until she was ready to explode. Then he'd traced a path down her quivering stomach with that tongue of his. Her pants were somehow on the floor at his feet and he was sliding her panties down her legs. She'd arched up off the table when his tongue slid against her inner thigh. She knew anyone walking by would see them but she didn't care. All she'd cared about was the way his tongue felt as he licked her swollen nub. All she'd cared about was the way that soft pink tongue of his was making her feel. Then a million fireworks exploded in her brain and she'd been vaguely aware of him lapping up the wetness between her legs. Normally that would make her a bit squeamish. Last night it had been the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced.

"Cameron?" Foreman asks, waving his hand in front of her face.

Cameron blinks and looks up at him. Foreman is frowning and staring at her.

"What?" she asks. "Sorry. I was thinking."

A slow smile spreads across House's face as her eyes dart his way. He slowly rolls the stirrer in his mouth, his tongue twisting around it.

Cameron looks away, a blush staining her skin. She forces herself to stay focused on the differential. Finally, it ends. Chase and Foreman go to do an MRI on the patient leaving House and Cameron alone together.

House leans across the table and pulls the little red stick out of his mouth. "I'll expect you at my place at eleven tonight." He licks his lips and stands up. Grabbing his cane, he limps toward his office.

Cameron swallows and watches him walk away.

He turns at the door to his office and looks at her. The desire in his eyes leaves her breathless. "Oh, and Cameron?"

She looks at him, mouth parted. "What?" she whispers.

"Don't wear panties."

"Okay," she breathes.

House smiles and goes into his office.

_The End._


End file.
